


Good Morning Starshine

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: D/G Ship.This goes along with the fanfiction Blue-Eyed AngelDraco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, as adults, share half of the same pair of pajamas. Is that idea just too cute?  I wanted it to look like she had gotten up, thrown on his pajama top (Yes...Draco owns a pair of blue pajamas. They bring out the colour of his eyes!) and started making breakfast. Draco then came in behind her a few minutes later in the bottom half of the pajamas, and hugged her from behind, his hands roaming just a little.They have bedhead...particularly Draco.That is a \"sunrise\" sort of thing happening out of the window...even though it looks like a tie-dye poster or something.Ginny has her wand in her hand, if you thought maybe she had a cooking spatula or something by mistake.





	Good Morning Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
